Perasaanku yang tersampaikan
by Baiorin
Summary: Penantianku selama ini... akhirnya terbalaskan


Sudah dua hari setelah hari itu, saat dimana aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ran, tentang tubuhku yang menyusut, Conan Edogawa, Organisasi Hitam yang sudah binasa, bahkan tentang Haibara yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang membuat racun itu.

Aku memegang pipiku, aku masih ingat betul saat ia menamparku dan kemudian pergi dengan menangis, sakit! Sakit sekali rasanya! Bukan pipiku yang sakit, namun hatiku.. hatiku sakit melihat ia yang sangat sedih saat kuceritakan hal itu.

Tamparan itu memang pantas kudapatkan, bahkan kurasa itu belum cukup untuk menebus penyesalanku padanya. Aku benar benar menyesal.

Sejak saat itu,hubunganku dan Ran menjadi renggang, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali. Saat kutelpon, ia tidak menjawabnya, sms pun tidak dibalas.

Besok.. tanggal 14 februari. Hari dimana aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Namun sepertinya aku harus mengurungnkan niatku itu.

[TANGGAL 14 FEBRUARI]

"Shinichi! Shinichi" tegur seorang gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menepuk punggungku.

"ah kenapa Sonoko?"

"set dah, suram banget aura lu"

"berisik ah! Minggir! Gua mau duduk" kataku sambil lewat.

Setelah duduk, aku melihat gadis itu. Gadis anggun berambut Hitam panjang, dia datang menghampiri Sonoko, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya ia terlihat senang.

Kemudian gadis itu duduk di bangkunya, yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Aku.. memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi… Ran" sapaku dengan agak gugup.

Ia melihatku sesaat, dia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa membalas salamku.

"Ran.. maaf soal waktu itu.. aku benar benar menyesal"

"ya.." jawabnya singkat.

"kau.. me..memaafkanku? Ran?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ran.. makasih coklatnya ya" kata Sonoko sambil memeluk Ran.

"ia, hehehe maaf ya bentuknya aneh"

"ini sih bagus banget kali Ran! Punyaku malah bentuknya ga jelas! Love bukan, segitiga bukan! Tau dah bentuknya apaan tuh"

"tapi aku yakin, pasti rasanya enak.. soalnya perasaan sahabatku ada di dalam coklat itu" kata Ran tersenyum.

"iiihh makasih ya sayang!" kali ini sonoko memeluk Ran sangat erat.

"hahaha apaan sih, sesek tau" Ran melepaskan pelukan Sonoko.

Aku iri, aku juga ingin sekali mendapatkan coklat dari Ran, tapi… melihat keadaannya sepertinya itu mustahil. Aku Cuma bisa mengelus dada.

"Ran, kamu ga ngasih coklat buat suami kamu?" Ledek Sonoko.

Sepeti sebelumnya, dia diam membisu. Tidak bereaksi apa apa.

"Ran.. kalian berantem ya? Ko atmosfernya berubah drastis gini?" Tanya Sonoko khawatir.

"Aku…" Omongan Ran terpotong oleh bel masuk yang berbunyi. Murud muridpun langsung duduk di tempat masing masing.

Aku ga konsen belajar, di kepalaku masih terngiang kata kata Ran.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini dari dulu Shin? Kenapa?"

"SHINICHI IDIOT! BODOH!"

"AKU BENCI SHINICHI"

Hanya kata kata itu yang kupikirkan selama pelajaran berlangsung.

[PULANG SEKOLAH]

Aku berjalan maninggalkan kelas, saat sampai di loker, aku melihat Eisuke dan Ran, tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapan meraka.

"ini untukmu Eisuke" Ran memberikan sesuatu, aku tidak tau benda apa itu.

"eeh? Untukku? Sungguh?" Eisuke tampak gugup.

"ya.. aku buatkan coklat ini khusus untukmu! terimalah" Ran tersenyum.

"ah baiklah.. te..terimakasih ya" Ran hanya tersenyum sambil pergi meninggalkan Eisuke. Aku pun langsung berlari menyusulnya.

"RAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" panggilku.

Dia berhenti, mungkin ia menyadari kalau aku memanggilnya. Kemudian ia bertanya padaku.

"ada apa?"

"aku minta maaf atas yang waktu itu…."

Dia terdiam. Aku mulai khawatir kalau dia tidak akan memaafkanku selamanya. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan benar benar akan bunuh diri.

"lupakan.. aku ga mau inget sama kejadian itu…" katanya.

"tapi… maafin aku ya!" kataku memelas padanya.

Dia tesenyum manis padaku "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf…"

"maaf ya udah nampar kamu.. pasti… sakit ya?" tannyanya.

"sakitnya hilang.. setelah kulihat senyum manismu Ran" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"uhh gombal banget deh, basi tau!" dia menempeleng kelapaku.

"hehehe tapi aku seneng banget kamu udah maafin aku"

"em.. ada yang aku heranin daritadi.."

"apa?"

"kenapa kamu ngomongnya pake 'aku-kamu' ? biasanya 'elu-gue' "

"em.. eee..emangnya ga boleh apa?"

"boleh sih, tapi jadi aneh tau.. udah gitu tadi pake acara nge-gombal segala"

"itu karna…" Kurasa ini kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, fikirku.

"karena apa?"

"karena… karena… ah aku lupa mau ngomong apa! Hahaha"

"em, Shinichi.. I,ini untukmu" dia memberikan sesuatu padaku.

Betapa bahagianya aku mendapatkan itu darinya "ini… coklat! Untukku?"

"I,ia.. tadinya mau aku kasih pas dikelas.. tapi aku malu" wajah Ran berubah merah, begitupula dengan wajahku.

"aku makan ya?"

"ya! Makanlah" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kubuka bungkus coklat itu, kulihat bentuknya sangat bagus, coklat itu berbentuk hati dan ada ukiran wajahku. Dibawahnya ada tulisan 'to my Dearest Tantei-san'.

Aku memakannya dengan lahap, aku teharu.. tak kusangka dia akan memberiku coklat yang seindah ini. Rasanya pun enak banget! Coklat yang di toko kalah kali!

"gimana? Rasanya?"

"enak banget! Makasih banyak ya.."

"ia hehe aku seneng Shinichi suka coklat buatanku"

[ESOK HARINYA]

Hari ini aku mengajak Ran bertemu di taman Beika, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang kemarin ga sempet terucap.

"kali ini harus berhasil!" gumamku.

"Shinichi!" Gadis yang kutunggu akhirnya dateng.

"Ran.."

"udah lama nunggu ya? Maaf ya.. aku bangunnya telat"

"ga apa apa, aku juga baru dateng sih"

"oh ia, kenapa kamu ngajak aku kesini?"

"mau ngasih ini" aku memberikan kotak kecil padanya.

"apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"buka aja"

Dia membuka kotak pemberianku itu, dia tersenyum melihat benda yang kuberikan itu.

"apa coklat ini buatanmu Shin?" tanyannya.

"iiiaa.."

"aku makan sekarang ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan dia mulai memakan coklatku. Nah! Sekaranglah saatnya aku katakan!

"Ran… sebenarnya.. daridulu…. Aku…. Em…"

"apa?" Ran masih mengunyah coklat itu.

"Aku mau Tanya… em.. apa kau… mau.. em.."

"mau apa?"

"apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" kataku cepat.

"eh? Aku ga salah denger? Serius?"

"aku… SERIUS! Kumohon jawablah.. katakan 'ya atau tidak' " aku mulai gugup saat itu, kurasakan detak jantungku semakin cepat.. rasanya mau copot.

" tidak…"

Aku terpaku, ternyata jawaban yang tidak kuharapkan keluar dari mulutnya.. aku menunduk, merasa malu sekali… padahal kupikir dia akan menerimaku.

"tidak akan kutolak" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"eh?" aku senang! Sangat senang! Akhirnya dia mau menerima pernyataan cintaku.

"aku seneng.. akhirnya Shinichi nanya, pertanyaan yang pengen banget aku denger.." katanya.

"Ran.. jika kita sudah cukup umur.. menikahlah denganku.."

"uhuk! Uhuk!"

"kau kenapa Ran? Keselak? Aku Cuma bercanda ko" kataku sambil tertawa.

"ga lucu! Aku kaget tau.. belum apa apa udah ngerencanain nikah!"

"hahahaha kau ini.." aku tertawa melihat tingkah Ran.

"berisik!" katanya dengan muka merah

===============================THE END==============================


End file.
